I Miss My Insomnia
by ChukFolchart
Summary: Gaara has a new bodyguard that works with his dreams and mind.  Will he be able to open up to her so she can do her job? Rated T for safety, Gaara/OC Inception/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I don't think I can do this with Death Note like I thought I could so- Naruto/Inception! XDDD Yeah! We're starting this maybe a half-month after the Chuunins, before Suna has been allowed the knowledge of the Kazekage's death. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Inception is mine. Everything I don't own in this fan fiction belongs to their respective owners. I gain no profit from this. **

The air was rushing loudly in Gaara's ears as he, Temari, and Kankuro progressed through the forest, from tree branch to tree branch. This mission was almost as ridiculous as their attempts to hide the true reason behind it.

A fairly innocent looking girl with dark, soft-looking hair and big green eyes was accompanying them. According to Temari and Kankuro, she was a gennin who was assigned to help them. She was wearing weapons much too advanced for a gennin, and that combined with the hopelessly simple nature of this mission, showed they needed no help, and his siblings were lying to him. This girl was probably being briefed by those close to the Kazekage to see if they could finally find a weakness- the perfect assassin to finally get rid of him.

Nothing new. Nothing Interesting. He just wished the girl would go away, so he wouldn't have to kill her.

Temari, Kankuro, and their guest stopped at exactly the same time. Gaara backtracked, completely unembarrassed as everyone knew he had paid little attention when the finer details of this mission, including the placing, had been related.

Upon closer inspection, he found the girl really was what others would find "attractive". "Cute". Pointless things that just made her look more like a disguised assassin than before. Sigh. He couldn't believe Temari was going along with it.

"Are you one hundred percent positive Kazekage has OK'd this?" Kankuro asked, sounding utterly bored. That didn't really bother Gaara in itself. It wasn't like he'd actually be hurt.

He wished the Chuunin exams hadn't turned into that ridiculous "Operation". Maybe if he was advancing up the shinobi ladder, he'd eventually be able to change villages. It would be easier to try and live by Uzumaki Naruto's ideas on developing "friends" and "important people" when he wasn't forced to kill assassins every few days. He'd visit Temari so she didn't feel like a bad sister, too.

"Positive. From what I understand, Gaara-sama's protection is Kazekage-sama's top priority," the girl said confidently, smiling sweetly.

Both his older brother and sister winced at that. If Gaara was more of the laughing type, he might have laughed. Protection? This was the most ridiculous ruse Father had created yet.

"Fine then," Temari rubbed her forehead like she had a headache. "We'll let you two talk it over, and go ahead with the mission."

They gave bland waves goodbye, and took off. Gaara wondered mildly if they'd fair as well without him killing everyone and smashing every booby trap in their way.

"Hi, Gaara-sama," his remaining companion smiled, holding a hand out to him. Ignoring it, he turned and hopped right off the tree branch to the dark forest floor. However long it took this woman to get past the pleasantries, he figured it would be better if the body wasn't mangled beyond recognition from the fall.

"Well, my name's Yasumi, and I'm here to talk to you about a new form of protection I think you'll be interested in," she brushed her hair out of her face prettily, a motion Gaara was quite certain was meant to distract from her other hand reaching for her dagger.

"Already not interested," he said, blank. Uncaring. If she wanted to die…

"Listen to me a little first," she said. And then let me take you off guard, he guessed she was thinking. "I am one of a few in this world who know, and am adequate in a new technology in thievery. One that allows the thief to maneuver it's victims dreams and learn all their secrets."

He rolled his eyes a bit and leaned against a tree. Sounded like she wasn't going to shut up for a while.

"Now we'll say you were targeted- and I and others close to you have reason to believe you may be- so we'll say you were targeted. A thief can put you into a forced sleep, and steal all of your village's secrets straight from your subconscious. You could have your secrets laying anywhere, in a dream, many of them easily decodable for those who've been doing this for a long time, like me. Not to mention the times where it just shows up in saves and things- we know how to make that happen," Yasumi took a breath. Gaara wondered where all that hot air came from. "Now as for the way I could protect you. The thing your father is trying to hire me for, but you have to agree with or I can't make it happen. You have to let me straight into your mind. You have to let me know you, better than anyone else, all your secrets, everything you have to hide, thoughts, memories. So that not only can I protect you, but I can teach you how to protect yourself within a dream. Realize when you're dreaming, how to handle it, how to fight them off and help _you _know, in the blink of an eye, where the things that need protecting are. But I can only do this with your help, Gaara-sama. You have to let me in. Kazekage-sama can't give me the ability, Kankuro-sama and Temari-sama can't give me the ability, you have to commit to this wholeheartedly. What do you think?"

"I think that was so close to entertaining, I'll actually play along for a minute," he said, voice showing that he'd really found nothing close to entertainment in this monumental lie. "First of all, traveling into someone's dreams, beyond creating dreams through genjutsu, is complete fantasy. In your case, science fiction."

"Many believe that," the girl was relaxed, completely undisturbed that he wasn't fooled. Hmph. Better confident than terrified, he guessed.

"Second of all, when put under with a forced slumber technique, I would unconsciously let the One-Tailed Shukaku come to the surface, and would probably end up killing everything, including the one invading my dreams. That is an inescapable fact, that not only would apply to you if I were to 'allow you in my dreams', but any ninja respectable enough to have means to this technology would have been informed when briefed for the mission, and automatically give it up."

"The One-Tails would certainly be a hindrance," Yasumi was smiling a little now, like something was greatly amusing her and she was trying not to show it. Probably thought if she attacked while he was talking, she'd still have the advantage. "Is there a third inconsistency here?"

"Yes. Thirdly, regardless of if any of this was possible, I'm a twelve-year-old gennin. Being the son of the Kazekage doesn't reap me any benefits right now. This system is held the same in most villages- I know nothing about the internal workings of my village these shinobi couldn't find out through much easier means. That makes this entire conversation invalid. If you're not an assassin, and there's some drop of truth to your story, you'd only be trying to get in my head with this. Neither I nor my father has any reliable evidence you won't just pull the curtain once you get in my head and try to find what isn't there." Gaara straightened up. "So I think it's about time we fought."

Yasumi stretched and put her hands behind her head, unaffected. "I'm not fighting with you, Gaara-sama- and by the way, letting me into your head isn't exactly what I was asking permission for. You've already done that."

"Already done what?" Gaara said, uncomprehending.

"You've already let me in your head."

Very abruptly, the world didn't seem to be quite in the right colors. He blinked, eyes focusing on his surroundings. The forest, the leaves. Was this a genjutsu? But it all looked so real regardless… Yet also somehow wrong.

"Gaa-ra-sa-ma-" Yasumi sang with her same bright smile. "How old are you, again? Please repeat that for me."

"Twelve. I'm twelve-years-old," he responded curtly, glaring at who he now assumed was his captor.

"Really? I don't think so. In fact, didn't you have a birthday just recently? Maybe yesterday? How old were you turning then-?"

Gaara glared harder. Then his eyes widened. Holy- he'd just turned _seventeen. _

"You noticed the inconsistencies with my story," Yasumi hopped around. "Well, most of them, but you didn't notice anything with yours. Like this mission you were sent out on with Kankuro and Temari. What was the mission really about?"

"I… didn't really get much of the details-"

"You have no idea. But it didn't bother you up until now right? You didn't think about it thoroughly. What about this place- where are we?" she was obviously enjoying herself quite immensely with this. Helplessly, Gaara let his eyes wander the surroundings.

There were no forests for miles from the Sand Village.

Damn it, this was a Genjutsu. It had to be. Quickly he made a hand seal and closed his eyes tightly.

_Cancel. _

"You're father's been dead for years, ever since Orochimaru took on his identity and had the Chuunin exams infiltrated so he could destroy Konoha."

_Cancel. Cancel. Cancel. _

"Forcing you into sleep won't cause the deaths of thousands anymore because the One-Tails has been removed. You have a lot of information running loose and unstable in here, actually. It's a good thing I came around when I did. Though it was admittedly entertaining to hear bits and pieces of your deduction that I was so definitely an assassin, you don't have to be very skilled or go very deep to pick your way through these thoughts, Kazekage-chan~"

__

"If I chant too will it help? Can-cel-can-cel-can-cel~"

"Shut _up_," Gaara spun on her, glaring fit to kill, and poising to attack. His sand… damn it, his sand wasn't responding either.

She put a hand on the back of his neck. Her smile had gotten less relaxed and amused… more cautious and watchful.

"Stop panicking, okay? The projections were already being stirred by my resistance to your dream's flow. We don't want your irritation to start something."

Her cool fingers were distracting enough to calm him somewhat, and he actually did try and focus on that for a moment before shaking off her hand. He had no clue what she was talking about, but regardless, getting worked up wouldn't help matters.

He was still quite obviously readying himself for attack when Temari and Kankuro reappeared.

"You two…" his mind was spinning as he took in the two arrivals. It was almost exhausting. If he was really asleep, this forced-sleep technology must be awfully good to keep him unconscious through his stress. He had enough problems with insomnia without this to plague him.

"_Projections_…" Yasumi whispered, just a breath, before distancing herself.

"Gaara, is everything all right?" fourteen-year-old Temari asked, tone trying to be worried. He sensed suspicion, radiating off both of them.

Now that he was thinking more clearly, seeing Kankuro and Temari at this age was bringing on immense waves of nostalgia. He wasn't sure he liked that- he spent the majority of his free time avoiding his younger years.

But if this was a dream- what had she said, projections?

Something was off about these two, now that he was looking for it. He wasn't sure he could quite pinpoint it.

"Are you two done… talking?" thirteen-year-old Kankuro(projection?) said.

"_The projections were already being stirred by my resistance to your dream's flow."_

So Yasumi had been going along with his dream, conversing with Kankuro and Temari exactly like she was one of the many faceless, poorly hidden assassins who had plagued his childhood, as that was what his subconscious had recognized her as. The less she pretended to go for her knife and the more she spoke about reality, the more his dream realized something was going astray.

_And since we didn't start fighting till I woke up, Kankuro and Temari came back to find out the problem… and probably why I was getting upset. _

Part of the difference in these two was the eyes. He could tell that at least.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Yasumi smiled warily at his "brother".

Both of his siblings' eyes were trained on Yasumi, now. He realized he was trembling violently. He'd thought he'd calmed down, but he was still panicking. The whole situation just became more and more surreal, and for this to be his own dream he'd never felt so powerless… which was most likely why "Kankuro" and "Temari" were looking for holes.

"Umm… Temari, Kankuro… should we go home or… was the mission…?" he could barely speak. Why was he so scared? So powerless… his hands balled into fists as he struggled to control the shaking.

Yasumi sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to be so theatrical with this," she seemed resigned.

Temari slipped a kunai from her pocket and Kankuro moved quickly, more quickly than Gaara remembered him being capable of, to the other side of Yasumi.

"W-wait…" he tried to take a shaky step towards Yasumi- if they killed her he didn't know what would happen to him- and very suddenly, a head of blonde hair appeared before him. Though the whole time it must have been him, it felt more like Gaara himself was morphing until the figure was Uzumaki Naruto. His face was quite impossibly out of view, but it was certainly the same jumpsuit standing in front of him.

Suddenly, a rock hard grip had his arms held tight behind him.

"I apologize, Gaara," it was Rock Lee's voice, yet it sounded more composed and calm then Gaara remembered it.

"It'll be fine," Temari never looked away from Yasumi's face as she spoke. "Just let us take care of this, Gaara."

Yasumi just continued to smile as the kunai was aimed at her. Temari struck- and something had a hold of his ankle.

"Wh-what…?" Gaara was dragged downward, under the hard ground, and continued down…

He jolted, finding himself positioned quite comfortably at his desk in his office, unharmed. His head was on his folded arms and his body was sluggish- not used to sleep in any form.

"Will he be okay?" Temari was worried.

"Oh he's fine, calm down. Aren't you fine, Ka-ze-ka-ge-chan? Wakey-wakey~"

**I'd like to say I have no idea how this monster happened, but this story has been in my head for weeks. So yeah, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and- I hope something good comes from it. Review pwease! (PS: Sorry for lying about the setting, I had to see if I could trick **_**somebody**_**). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so hopefully I can follow this up well. I sort of gave up on my last Naruto fic. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto never was mine and never will be mine and I won't get any money because of it. Oh, the same things apply to Inception.**

* * *

><p>"What's your real name?" Gaara asked, voice low and dangerous. After he'd woken up, he was murderously angry, but not quite with this "Yasumi". From the guilty looks on their faces, Gaara knew it was most likely his siblings' who had given this woman permission to introduce herself in such a way.<p>

"We wanted to prove to you that this dream-thievery thing was possible and sneaky! That's why we did it. We just wanted you to consider this seriously," Temari babbled.

He didn't look at Temari. "You," he leveled his pointer finger at the new arrival. Her use of the name "Kazekage-chan" (which he'd have to remember to object to later) was his only clue she was the same person as the woman he'd spoken to in his dream. "Your name. And don't say Yasumi. I'm sure your appearance wasn't the only thing you made up."

"No, well… Yasumi is my oldest alias, but you aren't going to find out anything older than that about me right now. For the sake of day to day speech in the presence of others, it'd probably be safest for you to call me Saki. I haven't used that one in a while."

Gaara twitched. Sure, it was _absolutely_ necessary she know exactly _everything_ about him, but he wasn't even allowed her name, as the freaking Kazekage.

Whereas in the dream she had been fairly pretty, he noticed Yasumi/Saki was very plain in reality. Her hair was black and messy, and her skin was sunburned, like she had no sunscreen before traveling to Suna. Only her green eyes were completely the same color, and they were smaller than he remembered them.

What in Kami's name had convinced those two this girl was the real thing?.. Before she'd taken a dip into his dream, that is. She looked like a rat who was conning her way through life, rather than a misunderstood scientist who was a couple of missions short of middle class.

The extended silence was taking a toll on the stressed out siblings in the background, while Saki rocked back and forth on her heels, letting Gaara think about whatever he needed to and immersing herself into her own little world.

"I'll think over your offer," he conceded, little grace in his voice. "But you're not sneaking into my dreams like that again."

She nodded. "Yeeeeee-s Sir!"

"Kankuro, Temari, Saki-san looks like she's been ran over by a burning bus," Gaara said, standing up. There was no joke or malice in his delivery of the sentence, and as he walked around his siblings, he said "make sure she gets cleaned up and taken care of."

He was actually still pissed about all of this, but he remembered some of her idle chatter while they were still inside the dream. Something about how everything was just hanging loosely everywhere. There was no guarantee that he could trust this girl, but better to make sure she was taken care of so she had no reason to betray them and run off to another village, blabbing all of his villages secrets. Maybe even personal secrets, just so they have the mental advantage.

Gaara stopped before he'd left the room. "Oh, and you two," he said, as he'd noticed his brother and sister had relaxed their stances just a little. "I'll deal with you later. You're not off the hook."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll hand it to you Sunas. When your Kage-chan says 'get her taken care of'', you don't mess around," Saki said, flopping out onto her new bed, clad in a nice dark blue bathrobe. She put her hands behind her head and examined the ceiling with one swift, suspicious glance before giving a relaxed smile to Temari and the shinobi who'd been sent as protection.<p>

Huh, looked like these guys were actually going to take her up on her offer. Not like she hadn't heard "take care of her" in any other village she'd visited- but that'd never quite meant getting a bath, hair washed, cream for her burns, things like that. In fact, those situations were where the blood she'd had to wash off with the dirt was from.

"We're going to trust you've had enough to eat tonight, as the cooking staff has already went home," Temari said. "But you'll start receiving meals with the Kazekage, his brother, and myself tomorrow morning. Of course, such treatment will only last if Kazekage-sama makes his decision to accept your help, and afterwards, only as long as you remain loyal and do your job efficiently."

Saki yawned and turned onto her side so her back was facing Temari. "Yeah yeah… if we're not eating, I would like some shut-eye. Don't get much of a chance on the road."

Temari twitched, glaring a little. Damn, if this girl really did get such a personal position with the Kazekage… she'd have a higher rank in the village than Temari herself had. She'd always be allowed to talk down to her like this.

She gave a soft sigh, remembering that regardless of this woman's future rank, she didn't plan on being below her like that. "Have a good sleep," she said anyway, though her voice may have been slightly less formal.

Have a good sleep. Have a freaking good sleep. She hated when people told her that. She had problems sleeping on her own, what with her usually not having a safe place to… but when someone wished Yasumi a "good sleep", or anything of the like, she could barely shut her eyes.

"_Good night, Dear, sleep well," Baa-chan smiled into the tent from the outside. _

"_Night! Night, Nee-chan! Have a good sleep!" Megumi crowed in at her. _

Yasumi's eyes snapped open. And that's why she couldn't sleep. The effin nightmares were ridiculous.

Sucked that nightmares was the only time she _could _dream now, right?

She sat up, rubbing her face with her hands. Smelling her hair falling around her. Maybe that was bothering her too. She hadn't smelt shampoo and soap in much too long. It was pleasant, but suffocating.

She needed somebody around. That's the only thing that ever made her feel better when she started to get like this. Hating herself, hating the world… terrified of her subconscious.

Swallowing, she got up and peeked her head out the door. Gaara-kazekage was in the hallway, walking.

She smiled weakly, then shook her head to remember who she was, and put a little more animation into it.

"Yo, Kage-chan! Oops- KAZEkage-chan!" she called, practically singing. "What're you doing up?"

She knew he wasn't the social type. She wasn't that dense. But he didn't glance in her direction, didn't say a word or make a sound. Didn't stop walking. Just kept going, as if she wasn't there at all.

She frowned, going back in and closing the door. Hell, now she remembered. She remembered exactly why she didn't go to people when she had panic attacks like this. She didn't have anybody.

Outside, Gaara had only stopped walking when her door shut. That woman… she had the same eyes. The eyes he'd seen on Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The same eyes he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Did not really count on myself getting any ideas for this but it happened sooooo I'm good. Review if you liked it, pwease. : ) <strong>


End file.
